goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Alex |image = |element = Mercury |hometown = Imil |hair = Light blue |eyes = Turquoise |style = |weapons = |bodyarmor = |handarmor = |headarmor = |japname = アレクス Arekusu |frename = |gername = |spaname = |itaname = |goldensundebut=Elemental Star Room after obtaining the Jupiter Star. |thelostagedebut=Prologue }} Alex is a Mercury Adept and major character in the Golden Sun series. While he is largely involved in the story, he is an NPC throughout both games and does not serve any gameplay roles. In spite of this, Alex is considered one of the series' main antagonists. =Biography= Alex was presumably born and raised in the wintry town of Imil in the northernmost region of the continent of Angara, along with Mia. Alex and Mia are, at least by the present age when the events of Golden Sun begin, the last known living descendants of the ancient Mercury Clan who once lived in this region. The Mercury Clan were once the guardians of the Mercury Lighthouse, the Elemental Lighthouse of Water, located near modern-day Imil, and it is the bloodline oath of the Mercury Clan to ensure that the Mercury Beacon is never lit. As Mercury Clan descendants, Alex and Mia are Mercury Adepts and share the abilities to heal and conjure water and ice-based Psynergy spellcraft, and they are the only two individuals on Angara able to enter and exit the normally sealed-off Lighthouse. .]]In the English version of Golden Sun, Alex is described as being Mia's apprentice. However, this is inconsistent with the Japanese version of the game, which describes Alex as having been the apprentice to Mia's unnamed father, who is presumably deceased by this point. Considering how Alex is a young man who appears to be older than Mia, this is the more commonly accepted background for Alex. At any rate, by the present day and age, Alex appears to have mastered an array of very advanced and powerful Psynergy abilities no other Adept in the series seems able to use, including self-levitation that borders on flight, summoning powerful geysers out of the ground that can shoot objects heavy as human bodies far up and away into the sky, and the ability that can be considered his unofficial "trademark," the Warp. He can instantly disappear in a flash of light, remain in an apparently invisible state for either a moment or a while, and then reappear elsewhere in a location that may be a good distance away from his previous location, and he can warp himself along with another person accompanying him so that both individuals can disappear, travel, and reappear together. In spite of his impressive abilities, however, Alex appears to possess more than a strong admiration for power; his true desire is the acquisition of power on a far grander scale. Apparently, he is familiar with the legends of Alchemy, which state that mastery of Alchemy, the quintessential force that would return to the world should the four Elemental Lighthouses be lit, would equate to mastery of the building blocks of reality, allowing its wielder possession of the sort of supreme, unmatched power necessary to achieve dominion over the world. In Golden Sun Quest for Alchemy with Saturos At some point in the three-year time period before the present, Alex either encounters or is approached by the foreign Mars Adepts, Saturos and Menardi, who are currently conducting research on each of the four Elemental Lighthouses. Saturos and Menardi aim to break Alchemy's seal via the activation of the Elemental Lighthouses, and the tools to achieve this are four jewels corresponding to each Lighthouse by element, the Elemental Stars. The four Stars are currently hidden within Sol Sanctum, inside Mt.Aleph, the sacred mountain southwest of Imil on Angara, and Saturos and Menardi previously attempted to raid the sanctum for the Stars but failed because they triggered a trap. Currently preparing for a second, future raid of Sol Sanctum, Saturos and Menardi have now found that in order to enter each Lighthouse, they will need at least one Adept of that Lighthouse's element, just like they will need the Star of that element to activate that Lighthouse's Beacon. Alex makes the decision to join Saturos and Menardi on their quest, accompanying them as the Water Adept that will allow them to enter Mercury Lighthouse in the near future. As he secretly leaves Imil with Saturos's group, he betrays his bloodline oath, and effectively abandons Mia. He likely returns to Prox, Saturos and Menardi's hometown, and waits there until he and another companion Saturos and Menardi recruited, the Venus Adept Felix, depart with the Mars Adepts on their quest across Weyard to break Alchemy's seal. and Menardi in invading Sol Sanctum, and forces Garet to hand the Elemental Stars to him.]]Alex, Saturos, Menardi, and Felix sail on their Lemurian ship to the continent of Gondowan, and anchor their ship at a peninsula named Idejima. They travel far to the north to Angara, whereupon they reach the town at the foot of Mt. Aleph, Vale. Vale was formerly Felix's hometown, and Felix forces Alex and Saturos to promise him not to let any of Vale's people, particularly his former childhood friends Isaac and Garet and especially his younger sister Jenna, get involved in what they are aiming to do. When the four commence their secretive raid of Sol Sanctum, by fateful coincidence they find that these very three people, along with the scholar Kraden, are conducting an investigation of their own within the sanctum's Elemental Star chamber. The group immediately seizes the situation: They take Jenna and Kraden hostage and force Isaac and Garet to fetch the Elemental Stars for them. Isaac and Garet hand Alex three of the Stars and go to retrieve the fourth, the Mars Star, for him. When Isaac removes the Mars Star from its pedestal, the volcano that is Mt. Aleph begins to stir, and everyone watches as the almighty entity and protector of Alchemy's seal, known as the Wise One, emerges into view. Saturos's group realizes that they cannot get the Mars Star without very likely dying, so they must flee with their lives at the expense of leaving Isaac and Garet and the Mars Star behind. It would completely defeat their purpose if the Mars Star was lost for good, but before they flee Alex proposes to take Jenna and Kraden with them as captives that accompany them on their quest; if Isaac and Garet survive, he reasons, they will pursue Saturos's group to try to free Jenna and Kraden from their grasp, and they will bring the Mars Star if they want Jenna back. Felix lashes out at Alex for breaking their promise, but Alex states that the circumstances have obviously changed since then and that Jenna would probably die if they didn't take her with them. With this decided, Alex and Saturos's group reluctantly flees the erupting mountain with three of the four Elemental Stars. The Mercury Lighthouse Alex and Saturos's group have already caused the world to begin changing by setting off Mt. Aleph's eruption, which showered Psynergy stones across Weyard, changing the lives of many a person and wild animal. And now, the four travelers and their two captives aim to climb and light the nearest Lighthouse, Alex's own Mercury Lighthouse. After passing through the town of Vault, through the Goma Range, and then north through Bilibin Cave, they reach Imil. Alex avoids making a reappearance at his hometown even as the rest of his associates pass through the town on the way to the lighthouse. Once Alex and Saturos's group gathers at the Lighthouse's entrance, Alex admits them entry into the tower by using his Mercury Psynergy Ply. Doing this causes the lighthouse to glow briefly, which apparently tells Alex that Mia is certain to notice and therefore come to investigate and likely interfere. As such, as they proceed to climb up through the lighthouse, they set up obstacles that would block Mia from following them. Once they arrive at the tower's top, Saturos and Alex cast the Mercury Star into the well of the Mercury Lighthouse to light the Mercury Beacon. 's party defeats Saturos, Alex takes Saturos away to safety.]]As soon as the Mercury Beacon is lit, fate plays a hand as a group of four young traveling Adepts are suddenly transported up to the aerie via the Lighthouse's magic transportation system. They are none other than Mia accompanied by Isaac and Garet (along with another companion named Ivan), who survived the events at Mt.Aleph and have indeed come to stop Saturos's quest and take back Jenna and Kraden. Alex and Saturos immediately hide behind the now-active beacon to discuss what they will do, and Saturos soon presents himself to Isaac's party and says he will defeat them all. Alex watches in secret as Saturos engages Isaac and his friends in a one-on-four brawl, but he does not help fight Isaac because he is certain Saturos's extreme powers as a fighter will let him win. Alex is surprised, however, when Isaac's group bests Saturos. Alex decides to make himself known to the Adepts, casually noting how it has been a while since he and Mia last saw each other. A mortified Mia accosts Alex for his betrayal of their shared bloodline oath, but Alex, stalling for time while Saturos recovers, explains how the activated Mercury Lighthouse was the cause for their victory: The Mercury element of the Lighthouse itself suppressed Saturos's Mars-based powers enough that he was physically weakened, and at the same time the lighthouse was supplying Mia with unlimited Mercury Psynergy reserves. Alex also makes a passing attempt to subtly convince Mia that great power, such as what is contained within Lighthouse Beacons like what Alex just lit, is not something that should be kept sealed away. After Alex confirms that Isaac has the Mars Star with him, he Warps himself and the recovered Saturos away from the lighthouse, leaving behind as his final statement to Mia: "I can't stay the same Alex you knew forever..." Alex and Saturos rejoin the other four members of their group and immediately resume their journey to activate the Elemental Lighthouses, while Mia joins Isaac in their pursuit of Saturos and Alex. The Venus Lighthouse and Idejima In the extended period of time to come, Saturos and Alex's group travels all across Angara, along the way either directly or indirectly causing problems for the various towns they go through, such as causing an avalanche at Alpine Crossing, to impede the progress of Isaac's pursuing party. They eventually take a ferry service across the Karagol Sea to the continent Gondowan, where the next lighthouse, the Venus Lighthouse, is located. After they stop in the city of Tolbi, they travel through the Suhalla Desert in the Lighthouse's direction, which is infested with patrolling Tornado Lizards strong and vicious enough that safe passage through the desert should be impossible. Alex helps the group make it through the desert by using his water Psynergy to counteract the sandy whirlwinds the beasts cloak themselves within, thus allowing Saturos and Menardi to subsequently slay them. Before Saturos and Alex' group reaches the exit of Suhalla Desert, they happen upon the young girl Sheba, lost in the desert ever since she was separated from her Tolbian entourage by a Tornado Lizard attack. They see she is, in fact, a Jupiter Adept, and therefore the one they've been seeking for the purposes of their quest, so they force her into their traveling group just like they did with Jenna and Kraden. The group, now numbering seven, reaches the building of Venus Lighthouse, and Felix uses his Venus Psynergy to admit them inside. They soon find they only discovered the lighthouse's exit, and that the true entrance is further up north, so the group passes through Sheba's hometown of Lalivero on their way to Babi Lighthouse, which is built upon the entrance to the secret underground tunnel complex that leads into Venus Lighthouse as its true entrance. Now in Venus Lighthouse, the group climbs up through the tower, but apparently has some trouble because, in Alex's words later on, "they are somewhat lacking when it comes to solving the mysteries of the lighthouses." an soldiers out to take Sheba back from Saturos's grasp.]]Saturos's group makes it to the tower's aerie, and Saturos and Menardi take Sheba with them to the top while Felix and Alex are supposed to lead themselves and Jenna and Kraden back outside and return to where Menardi moored their Lemurian Ship on Idejima a long time back. Alex is impressed, however, when Felix decides to head back up to the aerie to confront Saturos over the involvement of Sheba in their quest. By this point Isaac's party has surely arrived at Venus Lighthouse with the intention to confront Saturos and Felix, so Jenna proclaims she has to return to the aerie to prevent a fight between her brother and Isaac; Alex stops her by stating that Isaac and his companions are their enemies because they are sworn to the cause of preventing Alchemy's release. Saturos and Menardi would safely deal with Isaac's group at any rate. When Alex, Jenna, and Kraden exit Venus Lighthouse, they are greeted by whole regiments of Tolbian soldiers and Laliveran workmen who have come to take Sheba back from her kidnappers. Jenna says they have to fight the soldiers outright in order to make it to Idejima, to which Alex responds by saying he will shoulder her burden. Alex employs his incredibly powerful Mercury Psynergy to blow away the soldiers with water, intimidating the rest of the grunts into outright fleeing, and follows the retreating Tolbi soldiers to Lalivero, where he proceeds to keep the rest of the numerous Tolbi soldiers stationed at Lalivero at bay entirely by himself and allow Jenna and Kraden safe passage to Idejima. Alex eventually rejoins Jenna and Kraden at Idejima, where they notice that Venus Lighthouse is only now being lit. Suddenly, a severe earthquake wracks the lighthouse and tears a rift through the Suhalla Range, disconnecting Idejima from the rest of the mainland and turning it into its own buoyant island. The island floats east out into the Great Eastern Sea, with the three marooned on it. After these extraordinary circumstances, all Alex and the others can do is wait, since they are unable to use Menardi's Lemurian Ship to sail away from the island without employing the Black Orb she and Saturos had in their possession. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age Indra and Osenia At some point in time after Idejima has broken away from Gondowan, Alex informs Jenna and Kraden that Felix and Sheba have washed up on the buoyant island's beach, alive but unconscious. When the two regain their senses, they report that Isaac and his group have killed Saturos and Menardi in direct combat, to the considerable surprise of Alex and the others. Following that, Sheba fell off the tower because of the earthquake and Felix jumped off after her, and they both survived because they managed to land in ocean water, and Felix was able to carry Sheba and swim to Idejima in time. With the five now together, they have to contend with the prickly issue of trying to get off the island to resume Saturos's quest, since without the Black Orb Saturos and Menardi used to commandeer the ship, Menardi's ship is useless. on his own, but briefly bumps into Felix early on and states that he prefers to work alone.]]As Idejima passes by the continent Indra, the group soon finds itself beset upon by a global-scale natural disaster: A Tidal Wave, generated in response to the activation of Venus Lighthouse, washes over Idejima and rams it into Indra, knocking everyone unconscious. When Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Kraden come around, they notice that Alex has left, apparently to explore Indra himself and seek out a ship, and they decide to travel as their own group across the new continent in search of a ship themselves. A ship is necessary for them to complete Saturos's quest because the remaining two Lighthouses are unreachable by land. Alex, by this point, has apparently decided that he and/or the overall quest to restore Alchemy to the world will be better off if he works separately from the other remaining members of Saturos's group. So, after exploring Indra on his own for a period of time, he goes to Daila and speaks with Daila's mayor, saying he would pay the mayor a fortune to buy whatever boat he might have, but the mayor simply does not have any boats and tells Alex to travel down south to Madra to look for one. As Alex leaves, he bumps into none other than Felix's party. Alex reports that there are no ships for them to use and that he will be going to Madra next, but when Felix offers for Alex to travel with his party down to Madra, Alex is almost eager to refuse, citing that he is merely "preoccupied." Jenna and Sheba call him self-absorbed, but he calmly responds that he simply prefers to work alone, then proceeds to leave Felix and the town in a rather obvious haste. Alex travels south across the continent through the Dehkan Plateau on his way to Madra; along the way, he sees a Lemurian Ship beached at Indra's eastern shore that is just like Menardi's ship, and he witnesses the apparent captain of the ship, a young man named Piers, being taken away by Madrans while unconscious and captive. Alex is intrigued and follows them down to Madra, where he sees Piers being imprisoned on suspicion of being a Champa pirate in league with the pirate Briggs, who attacked the town recently. Then Felix's group arrives at Madra and enters Piers's jail house, and as Alex secretly watches everyone witnesses Piers casting the Frost Psynergy at one of the townspeople goading him, revealing that he is a Mercury Adept. in search of a ship but finds that the town's only ship has already been sold.]]But getting back to the issue at hand, Alex learns that Madra's ships were destroyed by the tidal wave as well, but the town Madra trades with, the bustling town of Alhafra to the continent of Osenia to the east, recently completed a massive sailing ship that is powered entirely by catching wind in its sail. Alex sets out on his travels again and arrives in Alhafra, which turns out to be another town that was thoroughly damaged by the tidal wave. And once again to his dismay, he finds that the famous sailing ship was both damaged by the tidal wave and sold to Briggs, who fled here after his attack on Madra. Having traveled long and hard, Alex lodges at the inn and uses his apparently vast wealth to get a two-bed room entirely to himself. Felix's party came to Alhafra both to look for a ship and to confront Briggs over Piers's imprisonment, and while he is staying at Alhafra's inn, Felix and his party once again come across Alex. Alex suggests to them to try to fix the ship while they're at it. After Felix's run-in with Briggs plays out successfully and they try to fix the ship (but aren't able to do the job completely), Alex warmheartedly teases them about their honorable deeds, mentioning that Mia would have done the same. Sometime after Felix's party leaves Alhafra, Alex leaves as well and returns to Indra. In his mind's eye, he has exhausted every other possibility, so when he sees that Piers has left to lower Gondowan and Felix's party has departed to Gondowan in pursuit of him, he entertains the option of taking Piers's ship for himself, which in his perspective counts as "borrowing" the ship. (It is not known how Alex would have been able to take the ship for himself since he seems not to have a Black Orb to control the ship with.) Moments before he can make his move, however, Felix's and Piers's party returns from Gondowan, having retrieved the Black Orb that the warlike Kibombo Tribe had recently stolen, and Alex must withdraw again. But because Alex remains behind on Indra as Felix and Piers's party leaves on their Lemurian Ship together, Alex then encounters Karst and Agatio, fellow warriors to Saturos and Menardi from Prox, who have sailed out here originally to assist Saturos and Menardi but are now seeking vengeance upon Isaac's traveling party because they discovered Isaac murdered the Mars Adepts. Alex reports to Karst and Agatio everything that has transpired in Saturos's quest to restore Alchemy, and explains the quest's current circumstances. Alex then joins Karst and Agatio on their own ship. The Great Eastern Sea and the Jupiter Lighthouse Alex and his newfound sailing companions Karst and Agatio are aware that the key to everyone's next shared objective, the Jupiter Star needed to activate Jupiter Lighthouse, is currently in the possession of Felix's traveling party. Alex decides, however, that Felix and his group are a stronger and more capable unit than what he originally gave them credit for; after all, they went all the way to Gondowan and singlehandedly retrieved Piers's Black Orb from the warlike Kibombo tribe, and had joined forces with Piers and his ship. And Alex views the new Mars Adepts as hardly more promising than Saturos and Menardi in terms of the capacity to solve and climb Lighthouses. These observations lead him to decide not to take the Jupiter Star for themselves, instead leaving the task to Felix. In addition, the three Adepts also get a hold of the news that the lord of Tolbi and Kraden's father figure, Babi, has passed away. and Agatio to them.]]Alex foresees that Felix's party will be headed to the cliff-side town of Champa, and he and Karst and Agatio go there and lie in wait until Felix's party arrives. Alex first remarks about how he sees Felix has "replaced" him with Piers as their new water Adept, and admits he was once going to "borrow" Piers's ship. Then he lets Karst and Agatio threaten Felix by saying that if Felix doesn't hurry up on his objective to reach and light Jupiter Lighthouse, they will take the Jupiter Star themselves and perform the task themselves. Alex does not have any moral qualms, however, about letting everyone know that he does not consider any of them terribly useful and/or intelligent, and that includes Karst and Agatio and the deceased Saturos and Menardi. He clarifies that he is "on no one's side" through all of this; his only concern is to see all four Lighthouses lit once again, and Felix's group is the most capable of this responsibility. Alex and the Mars Adepts promise Felix that they will always be near Felix's group to push and pressure their way to Jupiter Lighthouse. And as Alex and the Mars Adepts leave, he remembers what he learned about Babi's death and announces it to Kraden; Apparently, in his mind's eye he's doing Kraden a favor, as the old man now shouldn't have a reason to continue putting himself in danger on this quest for Babi's sake. Following Champa, Alex, Karst, and Agatio presumably follow Felix's traveling party wherever they go across the Great Eastern Sea on Felix's journeys, with the intention to make sure that Felix does not stray unnecessarily from his core quest. Despite their previous threats, Alex and his group do not physically encounter Felix's group again until long after Felix has made it into the Great Western Sea, when he has reached Jupiter Lighthouse and has started to explore and climb it. Alex, Karst, and Agatio enter Jupiter Lighthouse after Felix, and then see that Isaac's party has entered Jupiter Lighthouse as well. Karst and Agatio engage a trap that divides Isaac's group, and then personally confront Isaac's group with the intent to destroy them; the Mars Adepts immediately realize, however, that Alex has completely abandoned his two "companions," leaving them to do the dirty work themselves. Alex, after all, saw that Felix's party witnessed Isaac's party being engaged by Karst and Agatio, and are rushing up to help them. Alex materializes before Felix and speaks what's on his mind: He knows Felix will not emotionally handle Isaac's death enough to light Jupiter Lighthouse since Felix lacks, in Alex's own words, Alex's ability to "discard someone who is no longer of use to him." Thus, Alex personally heals Felix's party before sending them off to save their friends. (Alex also admits that despite his motives and what he is capable of, he would still rather not directly inflict harm on Mia, and would probably part ways with Karst and Agatio after this.) Much drama and physical confrontation occurs between Felix's party and Karst and Agatio before Felix eventually achieve the lighting of the Jupiter Beacon, as Alex believed he would. But an outright fight to the death ensues between the two groups in front of the now-lit Jupiter beacon. Whether the victors of this battle are Felix's group or Karst and Agatio, Alex steps in before one side can finish the other off for good and reports that Isaac's party has recuperated and is coming up in their direction. Karst and Agatio are too drained from their battle with Felix to fight Isaac off too, and they already have possession of the Mars Star that they'd need to light Mars Lighthouse themselves; Alex uses these facts as his argument to convince the Mars Adepts to flee Jupiter Lighthouse with him while they can. Thus do Alex and the Mars Adepts leave Jupiter Lighthouse, right as Isaac's party arrives to the aerie. Post-Jupiter Lighthouse After the events at Jupiter Lighthouse, Alex and the Mars Adepts are all too happy to part ways. Karst and Agatio, with the Mars Star now in their possession, depart back north to their hometown of Prox so they can then enter Mars Lighthouse and light the Mars Beacon, thereby completing Saturos's original objective. Whereas Alex immediately prepares for and enacts the final phase of his master plan: He knows that once the last of the four Lighthouses Beacons are lit, the place for him to be is at the top of Mt. Aleph, so he sails from Atteka to Angara with all haste. (While it is never explicitly stated in the game, it is probable that Alex steals, or "borrows" to use a more appropriate term, Isaac's Lemurian ship for himself because Isaac's ship is never seen in-game and Isaac's party comes to join Felix's party and quest on Piers's ship for the rest of the game.) He lands on Angara and begins his final travel towards Vale, where he proceeds to climb the exterior of Mt. Aleph. No sooner than when Alex reaches Mt. Aleph's very peak does the Mars Lighthouse get activated and the global process that heralds the return of Alchemy to Weyard commences. The four Lighthouse Beacons shoot out their beams of purified energy into the airspace above Mt.Aleph, which merge together to form a golden sphere of the power of Alchemy named the Golden Sun. In turn, it shoots down into Mt.Aleph to give shape to the Stone of Sages within the mountain. As Alex stands in the beam's path and its power passes through his body, he is infused with immense power and near-limitless life: effectively, the power of the Golden Sun itself. , absorbing power from the stream of alchemy-based energy being shot down from the Golden Sun above.]]Triumphant over the success of his grand plan, Alex eagerly tests his newfound power by calling out to the sky for a thunderstorm to be summoned and unleash its might upon the now-empty town of Vale at the foot of the mountain. To his puzzlement, however, not even so much as a simple storm appears. He barely has time to ponder the meaning behind this when he is suddenly greeted by the Wise One, last seen in Sol Sanctum as the guardian of Alchemy's seal. The Wise One announces that Alex has indeed gained a lot of power and life, but they are by no means limitless. Alex, believing the Wise One is trying to anger him, confidently pushes the Wise One away with his bolstered Psynergy, but the Wise One telepathically drives Alex into the ground and completely immobilizes him. Alex is bewildered because he thinks he should be all-powerful, but is not, and demands to know how that can be. The Wise One tells him everything: Back when the Elemental Stars were first pilfered by Alex and Saturos and they had to leave Sol Sanctum with the Mars Star in Isaac's possession, the Wise One predicted Alex's motive and set in effect a precaution to counter it. By imbuing the Mars Star with a certain magical property, the Mars Beacon generated by the Mars Star at Mars Lighthouse ended up imbuing its essence of power into Isaac's body at the lighthouse rather than Alex's body here at the peak of Mt. Aleph. The Wise One and an unwitting Isaac have thus robbed Alex of his dream for complete mastery of the building blocks of reality. Then, the entire mountain and its surrounding landscape begin to change and collapse as part of the last phase of the process that signifies Alchemy's release. The Wise One instructs Alex to flee the mountain if he wants to save his own life, lest he be "drawn into the heart of the earth forever." Alex exclaims he is unable to even move right now, to which the Wise One responds that now Alex sees the limits of his power, and that Alex may not survive his imminent fall. The last words Alex hears before he meets his supposed demise is this cryptic final statement by the Wise One: "If you survive, perhaps we shall meet again someday..." =Trivia= *Hidden within the code of Golden Sun (and The Lost Age by extension), even beyond the reach of what the various Debug Rooms showcase, is this image of Alex that appears very similar to, yet somewhat different from, the image of Alex seen throughout the actual games. *In a related detail, particularly interesting is where this alternate portrait is placed in the games' internal lists of facial portraits; in the first game, it is the eighth portrait following the portraits of Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Felix, Jenna, and Sheba, and in The Lost Age Piers is placed at slot 9 right after the alternate Alex portrait. This may suggest that Camelot, during development, possibly considered making Alex a playable character for perhaps The Lost Age, before adding Piers in and making him take Alex's place as the Lost Age party's resident Mercury Adept. (It may or may not be an in-game call-out to this that Alex, when encountered at Champa, chides Felix's party for "replacing" him with Piers as their Mercury Adept.) *A character image on the Japanese site for Golden Sun: Dark Dawn strongly resembles the general figure of Alex in his official art, implying that he may make an appearance in the series's third game. Additionally, an interview in a recent issue of Famitsu magazine further strengthens this theory: Is the end of "The Lost Age" a foreshadowing for this game? :Hiroyuki: "That's right! There's no doubt that that moment in time was meant to hint at a sequel." :''The Wise One: If you survive, perhaps we shall meet again someday...'' =Quotes= *At Mercury Lighthouse: :Mia: "Alex, do you realize what you've done?" :Alex: "Hah! Of course... I have freed a great power that has long been sealed away. Mercury, the lighthouse of Water... What a mighty force." :Mia: "Alex, you... Are you mad!?" :Alex: "No, Mia... Don't you understand? The lighthouse granted you great power during your battle with Saturos." :Mia: "It's true... I could use my power without ever depleting it." :Alex: "Don't you see? The Mercury Lighthouse supplied you with limitless Psynergy." :Mia: "Psynergy? Are you telling me my powers come from Psynergy?" :Alex: "You and I are both members of Mercury Clan... Masters of Water Psynergy." :Garet: "I won't let Saturos escape!" :Alex: "And just what are you going to do? Will you finish him off?" (If Isaac says no) "Yes, Isaac. You seem like a smart warrior. You can't beat our combined might, now that we've seen how you fight. And I doubt you are the type to 'finish' anyone off!" :Alex: (To Mia) "Ah, well... I can't stay the same Alex you knew forever... Well, it seems that my ride has returned while we were speaking. And so, I bid you adieu." *It Venus Lighthouse: :Alex: "So... Felix went back to the top of the lighthouse?" :Kraden: "Why do you seem so pleased, Alex?" :Alex: "Why shouldn't I be? After all, the lighthouse will soon shine brightly once again!" :Jenna: "Alex, why do you want to see the beacon lit so badly?" :Alex: "Oh, so it's my turn to answer questions, is it? Once, Alchemy was commonplace throughout this world... With its power, mankind worked wonders across the land..." :Kraden: "The lost age of man..." :Alex: "I want to see that world restored once again, and..." :Jenna: "And what, Alex?" :Alex: "We've spoken long enough already. Let us continue this another time." *Outside Venus Lighthouse with Jenna and Kraden: :Tolbi soldier: "You think you can take on Tolbi's finest on your own, little man?" :Alex: "I do not wish to inflict unnecessary bloodshed." :Tolbi soldier: "Don't wish to... What's that supposed to mean?" :Alex: "If you lay a hand on these two, I assure you that you will be made to regret it. By advancing, I assume you mean to fight. Permit me to strike the first blow." (Blows two soldiers away with his geyser Psynergy) :Alex: (In response to workmen fleeing from Alex in terror) "How undignified... And how shameful." :Alex: "You mentioned backup from Lalivero? Let's go meet them together, shall we?" :Tolbi soldier: "Hey, pal! When they get here, you'll really be in for it!" :Alex: (Visibly angry) "Do you honestly believe that even a hundred of you could stop me?" *At Idejima: :Jenna: (As the tidal wave approaches and threatens to wash over everyone) "Alex... How can you stay so calm at a time like this?" :Alex: "At times like this, where would be the good in panicking?" *At Daila: :Alex: "Well, well... Our happy little family is back together again." :Jenna: "So what do yout sic think? Should we go to Madra with Alex?" :Alex: (If Felix says yes) "Ah... You...want to travel with me?" :Jenna: "What, you don't like that idea?" :Alex: "No, that's not it. I'm just...preoccupied." :Sheba: "Self-absorbed is more like it!" :Alex: "I simply prefer to work alone." :Kraden: "If that's the case, we'll let you be..." :Alex: "Perhaps you will see me in Madra..." (Leaves in a decidedly obvious haste) :Jenna: "Gah! The nerve of that guy!" *At Alhafra: :Alex: (If Felix uses Mind Read on him) "Really, I do wish you would quit using your Mind Read on me... Trust me, my thoughts will become all too clear in due time..." :Alex: "So, I hear you caught Briggs..." (If Felix says no) "You have no need to hide such fine exploits from me. Working hard for the benefit of others is quite noble. That's what Mia always said..." :Alex: (Thinking) "Feel free to help whomever you like if it truly makes you happy. Perhaps capturing Briggs marks the beginning of your dreams coming to fruition." *At Champa: :Alex: "Ah, and I see you've made a new friend! You have been busy, haven't you?" (If Felix says yes) "And you've found yourself a new Water Adept! Do you mean to cast me away, like old trash?" :Agatio: "They look like an unreliable bunch of ragamuffins." :Alex: "Yes, they are rather useless, aren't they? That's why I finally had to abandon them, of course. But now, I believe I may have been...hasty in my judgment." :Alex: "In fact, I was even thinking of borrowing Piers' ship at one point." :Jenna: "You would steal someone's boat? That's so typical, Alex!" :Alex: "You wound me, Jenna... I only meant to borrow it." :Sheba: "Whatever you might have meant, that doesn't make it right!" :Alex: "And just when I was about to seize the moment, you had to come back." :Kraden: "You mean from Kibombo..." :Alex: I was mere moments too late." :Kraden: "Isn't that a shame." :Alex: "Still, because of that, I did meet Karst and Agatio, so perhaps it was my fate..." :Jenna: "Can't you stop talking about yourself for one second, Alex?" :Alex: "My experience with Saturos and Menardi suggests that, while they were fierce warriors... They are somewhat lacking when it comes to solving the mysteries of the lighthouses..." :Karst: "You mean to say that they failed to solve the riddles?" :Alex: "Miserably..." :Agatio: "Are you suggesting they were simple brutes, incapable of logic and intelligence? And are you saying the same of us!?" :Alex: "I'm afraid so..." :Karst: "Alex... Whose side are you on?" :Alex: "I am on no one's side. My only concern is to see the lighthouse beacons lit once again." *At Jupiter Lighthouse :Alex: "Ah, Felix. I've been waiting for you. Have you come here to light the beacon?" (If Felix says no) "Hmph. They consider you their enemy, and yet you pity them. I saw you watching when Isaac's friends fell into Karst's trap. I know you, Felix. I know that if you leave Isaac behind, you'll regret it. You're not like me. You can't simply discard someone who is no longer of use to you. Well, you'd better hurry if you still hope to save them." (Alex heals all of Felix's party with his Psynergy) "There you go! Consider it a gift. You can still make it. Go on..." :Alex: (Thinking) "Even now, I want to run to Mia, to give her my aid... It seems I am weak as well... I suppose I have no choice but to part ways with Agatio and Karst." :Agatio: (After Felix's party loses the boss fight against Karst and Agatio, and Felix's party is lying on the ground) "If we stay here much longer, Isaac and the others will come! We should leave!" :Karst: "I know... But treason deserves death! We must finish them!" :Alex: "There's no time for petty grudges!" :Agatio: "Alex! You..." :Alex: "You no longer consider me a friend? I do not care." :Karst: "It goes beyond that, Alex! You've betrayed us, and treason deserves death!" :Alex: "Yes, I heard you the first time. But shouldn't you heal yourselves before making foolish threats? After fighting both Isaac and Felix, you're in no condition to fight me. And if Isaac and the others come, what chance will you have?" *On Mt. Aleph: :Alex: (After gaining the power of the Golden Sun) "At last! I have it! Eternal life...and limitless power! At last, the power of nature is mine to control as I will! Rise, storms! Rise up and unleash your might upon Vale and the foothills of Mt. Aleph!" (Uneventful silence) "That's odd... I should have limitless power... So why can't I call up a simple storm? Wh-Who are you?" :The Wise One: "I am called the Wise One..." :Alex: "The Wise One? Vale's protector?" :The Wise One: "You wish to have limitless power?" :Alex: "Wish to? I just got it!" :The Wise One: "No. Your power is nearly limitless, but it has boundaries." :Alex: "Nearly limitless? You speak in riddles. Can't you see? The power is mine!" :The Wise One: "Yes. You also have nearly limitless life. And your Psynergy is... somewhat stronger." :Alex: "If you are trying to anger me, have a little taste of exactly how much power I have attained!" (Uses telekinesis to push the Wise One back) "Look at me! My body is brimming with power!" (The Wise One telepathically retaliates, driving Alex away into the ground and immobilizing him.) "How!? What's going on? I should be all-powerful! How can you defeat me?!?" :The Wise One: "You are not all-powerful, Alex. Your power has its limits, as does your life." :Alex: "That cannot be! Who is responsible for this treachery? Who has robbed me of my dream?" :The Wise One: "I, the Wise One, imbued the Mars Star with some of the power of the forming Golden Sun. It rests even now in the hands of young Isaac." :Alex: "Why?" :The Wise One: (The entire mountain begins to tremble and submerge itself into the ground) "The heavens and earth are changing, Alex! You must flee now!" :Alex: "Wha-What!?" :The Wise One: "Mt. Aleph will soon be drawn into the heart of the earth! You must flee or join it forever!" :Alex: "Flee?! I can't flee! I can't even move!" :The Wise One: "Ah, yes. You now see the limits of your power. If you are swallowed by the earth, you may not survive. If you survive, perhaps we shall meet again someday..." =In fan circles= Alex is a major point of debate among the fan community. Many consider him to be the overall series villain because he pulls the strings of his allies in order to gain the power of the Golden Sun for himself, and tried to destroy Vale and then oppose the Wise One himself. However, many argue that Alex had no true impact on the events of the game; the Proxians would still have set out to light the lighthouses, Isaac and Garet would still have been sent by the Wise One to stop them, and Saturos, Menardi, and Felix would have found another Mercury adept to light Mercury Lighthouse. Additionally, it is not until after the final boss of The Lost Age is defeated that Alex's goals diverge from those of the heroes. For those reasons, some say that Alex cannot be given the title of overall series villain. After his episode at Mt. Aleph, Alex is often thought to develop a grudge against Isaac and seek him out because of his desire for all of the Golden Sun's power; this is the basis for many works of fan fiction. Since he was close to her before the events of the first game, Mia is the character Alex is most commonly paired with romantically, in what is known as Imilshipping. However, some interpret Alex's habit of addressing Jenna in endearing terms as being not merely facetiousness but a hint of genuine affection; as a result, Alex is also frequently paired with Jenna. It is speculated that Alex will return in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, based on one of the videos released on the main website for the game. At the start of the video, when the Golden Sun is shown forming, you can see a blue-haired figure standing at the top of Mt. Aleph, which may be foreshadowing his return. It could also just be a recap of TLA's end events that may be shown in the game itself. A masked individual with turquoise blue hair who briefly appears alongside Spade in one trailer scene is also speculated to be Alex. de:Alex Category:Adepts Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Adepts